Dom Lee
Dom Lee is a self-proclaimed counter-bioterrorist who's only lifetime goal is to suppress any forms of the Progenitor Virus as much as possible. He was The Vaccinator's right-hand man of the Progenitor Viral Resistance until his supposed death. Following his revival at the hands of Alex Hsieh, he became a wandering freelancer, normally interested in counter bioterrorism. Biography Eric Lee, a young Umbrella scientist, realized the dangers of the Progenitor Virus before any real incidents occurred. He personally conducted unauthorized tests to see if he could create a counter. Eventually, he found an answer. Lee was friends with a couple who had a son who had perfect immunity to the common cold. When the son first received the cold, he was seriously ill, but he never caught it afterwards; every time his parents and/or little sister caught the cold, he would never become sick, no matter how physically close to them he got. Lee kidnapped their son, quickly cloned him, and returned him after wiping his memory, entirely covering up is actions. He extracted a small amount of blood and found a strange virus. When the virus antigenic-shifted with another virus, the new virus would exterminate any negative side effects. Since his wife was infertile, he decided to adopt the clone and lied to his wife that the clone was an abandoned child; they named their adopted child, Dominic. Not long later, Lee told Tammy about the progenitor virus and its potential dangers. Afterwards, Lee mysteriously disappeared. Childhood Dom lived a normal life (without a father), until the T-Virus was introduced to his town not long after the Raccoon City Incident. At school, he saw some of his classmates eat teachers and other students. He ran towards home, beginning his fear of zombies. When he arrived home, he saw a dead licker, and his wounded mother holding a shotgun. She explained to Dom about the Umbrella Corporation and the Progenitor Virus, and ordered Dom to leave her. Just as Dom left the house, he heard a gunshot, signifying that his mother had committed suicide. Dom was soon rescued by SWAT officers, and after the outbreak, was sent to his closest relative, his uncle, Jackie Lee. For the next few years, Dom continued to live a relatively normal life in his new community. He also learned ''wushu'' and how to fire a gun from his uncle, who was a former U.B.C.S. operative. The search for HEV, 2005 The last HEV sample, 2008 Roderick Lazarus, 2009 Right after Chris left Jill's grave, Dom also placed flowers right in front of it, despite only meeting her once in his life. After Chris and Jill flew back to America, they had a short reunion with Dom. Later on, Jill received a message from David Chambers saying that he needed help defeating Roderick Lazarus. Jill knew about David's campaign and informed Chris about it. He agreed to help, as well as Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They all got together at the B.C.K. and planned out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance had revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations was in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As no other dependable soldiers were available, David needed Jill's help. Jill brought more backup than David thought, but he was grateful for the support. He was however, initially untrusting of Dom, after learning of his use of the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Both Jill and Chris vouched for Dom, making David reluctantly accepting him. The group then made their way to Lazarus' facility, and entered it silently. As they progressed deeper into the facility, an alarm began to blare. Jill recommended that they should split up in order to divide the DarkRain forces. David and Mary Gravling headed off to find Lazarus. Chris and Jill were told to gather any intelligence on Lazarus' experiments. Sheva and Josh were told to find information on anything related to other Lazarus projects, like other facilities or associates. David ordered Dom and Jane to disrupt DarkRain forces as much as possible. Their plans set, the pairs set off. Dom and Jane managed to retrieve some experimental weapons that were used to defeat tough B.O.W.s. Dom thought that giving these David would prove that he was not in league with Lazarus. They also located a generator powering the facility, and shut it down, leaving the facility with only its back-up power. They were then approached by a woman named Alexus Siemenov, who tried to kill them, but was easily bested. She distracted Dom by shooting at Jane, and fled, shouting through her radio to release "him". Meanwhile, David and Mary ended up in a conflict with Jacob Sans who engaged in a heated battle, until an explosion that rocked the whole facility separated them. They managed to locate samples of a mysterious virus labeled "WhiteKnight". However, they were captured by Sans, but they managed to warn the others of their capture. Chris reported that they were pursuing Nikolai, whilst Josh said that they were too far away. Dom took up the mantle, and along with Jane, set off to rescue David and Mary. Dom and Jane battled their way through waves of DarkRain, who started to be killed by rogue B.O.W.s. They were unable to find the holding cells, so they headed to an experimental area and captured a scientist to force him to reveal the cell's location. They also found a reference to a newly developed virus that was capable of completely eradicating the T-Virus. Before they could uncovered its name, they were attacked by the monstrous Hannibal. To Dom's horror, he did not think he could best the creature, and was forced to flee after trapping it in the experiment area. Meanwhile, David and Mary were personally interrogated by Roderick himself. Roderick ordered Razor to torture them. He then left, taking the WhiteKight sample with him. As Razor was about to execute David, he was interrupted by Dom and Jane. Jane freed David and Mary whilst Dom engaged in a one-on-one fight with Razor. They seemed evenly matched, but their battle was disrupted by the arrival of Hannibal. Dom told David to flee whilst he dealt with the two hardy opponents. Hannibal knocked Dom through a wall, into an animal caging area. As Hannibal prepared to deal the final blow, he was distracted by Razor. Dom, Jane, and Razor temporarily teamed up and together and managed to defeat the monster. As the creature fell, Dom and Razor squared off again. The pair realized that they could not defeat one another, so Razor offered a stalemate. When Dom asked why, Razor replied that "Your story is not here. This is Chambers' story. You don't deserve to fall here." With that, it left. Dom considered following it, but Jane convinced him that Lazarus was more important. The two set off, following the way that David and Mary went. David, Mary, Dom and Jane continued upwards, where they uncovered files on everything that Lazarus did in the facility from the development of viral agents to the commission of Hannibal. Whilst they continued through the area, and encountered Alexus Siemenov. At first Dom was ready to kill her, but she convinced him that she regretted everything. She told him that she had been watching them all from a security station, and their efforts had made her rethink her allegiances. Although Dom was not convinced at first, he let her go when David told him "I felt the same way about you, remember, and you proved me wrong." Alex told them that their friends had been captured up ahead, and that they should sneak up on the enemies. She left, and the four positioned themselves around the area and assaulted the area. After all the DarkRain soldiers were defeated, Lazarus retreated to a helipad. As they followed him, they encountered Razor, who told them that its part in the story was over and refused to fight, but Hannibal thought otherwise. Razor left calmly. Hannibal then burst into the area carrying the mutated Sigmund's severed head. The eight could not fight him altogether, as it would allow Lazarus to escape. Dom, Jane, Sheva, and Josh stayed to fend off the creature. An alarm went off at some point, announcing the self-destruction of the facility. The creature refused to die, and Dom was forced to go to the limits of his energy to best the creature. After the four battled on, Hannibal had knocked down almost all of them, but Dom still stood. As Dom was finally about to fall, Josh plowed into Hannibal and tried to keep it floored. Hannibal brought his machete into Josh's gut. Josh refused to let go, as Sheva and Jane shot at Hannibal. Hannibal, now barley alive, managed to shrug all three of them off. As it intended to finish Josh off, Dom decapitated it. The headless body still tried to fight, but finally fell for the last time. Dom shot the body with his grenade launcher, fired a burst with his XM11L at the head, and they made their way outside, with Dom carrying the wounded Josh. As the heroes reunited, they considered how they were going to escape. Jill and Chris revealed that there was another helicopter at the site where they fought Nikolai. As they all flee there, they had to fend off B.O.W.s and zombies. At one point they were attacked by a Fenrir matriarch, but it was killed swiftly by the combined power of the heroes, including the wounded Josh. They reached the helicopter, but found that there were packs of Fenrir and Madfet battling with DarkRain forces. The eight battled through all of them, and flew away to safety as the facility exploded behind them. Craig Silverman, 2012 On September 20th, 2012, minor Bioterrorism activities began taking place in a small urban town, Laurentum. This was brought to the attention of the PVR, so The Vaccinator sent his Dom and Jane to investigate. Coincidentally, Laurentum was also the current residence of Felicia and her grandmother, so they use the apartment as a temporary stay. Unfortunately for the unknown bioterrorist, her Revenants were not maintaining their stealth as planned. Due to the reported happenings, police began evacuating the city, but allowed those who insisted on staying to stay. Dom and Jane continued through the town, their worries of being caught by the police gone, due to the fact that all the police left the area as well. Along the way, they met The Colossus. Jane stopped Dom from killing him, because he (the Colossus) remained docile while clearly staring at them. The two continued through the city in search of the bioterrorist and were lured into a gutter. They were unfortunately cornered by several Revenants and a Stabilized G. Their weapons were of little effect to the G. Before it could reach them, the Colossus appeared, massacring the Revenants and confronting the Stabilized G. He crushed the monster with his bare hands, killing it. Dom thanked the Colossus for helping them, and they formed a friendship. The next night, Dom and Jane once again met the Colossus, and he led them to a bus. The bus took off, forcing Dom to chase after it. Once Dom reached the bus, he shattered the back window and entered, only to encounter a whole group of Revenants. Soon, he realized that his opponents were not Revenants at all, but thinking people injected by a similar virus as HEV. Although Dom was stronger than each of them individually, their combined power overpowered him. The wounded Dom broke through the ceiling of the bus, climbed to the roof, and fell unconscious. Dom woke up on a bed, confused as to what was going on. The bioterrorist then introduced herself. She was a widow and lost her husband at the Raccoon City Incident. She was recruiting young men and women who had suffered a similar fate to avenge their loved ones. To effectively create a fighting force, she injected her subordinates with her self-engineered Stabilizer Virus, which was created from HEV. She did not have enough recruits, so she began creating an army of Revenants using some Plaga samples she obtained. She believed that Dom will be the final component to lead her to her "victory," and agreed to terminate her Revenants if Dom would be joining her. However, Dom simply refused and quietly walked towards the exit of her laboratory, only to be blocked by several S-Virus-infected teenagers. Before he could be entirely overwhelmed, Jane and other PVR members arrived to his aid. After all of the S-Virus-infected were defeated, Suttles injected herself with the Stabilizer Virus and t+G virus, and mutated. Suddenly, the Colossus broke down the wall and engaged Suttles in combat, only to also prove to be no match and was killed. Dom fired multiple shots at Suttles and eventually brought her down. Dom and Tammy left the scene moments before BSAA forces arrived and searched the area for "answers." When several BSAA agents arrived at where Suttles supposedly fell, she was nowhere to be found. Three days later, The Vaccinator received a distress signal from the BSAA operatives at Suttles's former lab. Dom, accompanied by Jane, once again headed to where he defeated Suttles. He immediately joined a firefight between surviving BSAA operatives and revenants. After saving the surviving BSAA forces, The Vaccinator notified Dom that the special revenants were created by a man named Craig Silverman, who was a former Umbrella researcher who shared similar goals to Albert Wesker and Charles Burr. It was likely that Silverman attempted to claim S-virus samples. The Vaccinator, did not know of Silverman's exact location, but was able to find out where the BSAA were heading. At the site, Dom and Jane were able to accomplish what the BSAA operatives could not – killing many revenants while surviving, due to Dom’s superhuman capabilities. Unfortunately, the location turned out to be a trap, and the Proto-HELIOS was unleashed upon the two. Before it could attack, Suttles, revealing herself to be still alive, knocked the bioweapon over, and then quickly explained to Dom that she utilized the Las Plagas parasite herself in order to “fight fire with fire” against Silverman. When the Proto-HELIOS recovered, it mortally wounded Suttles with its railguns. Dom and Jane were able to avenge Suttles in a twenty-minute battle, thanks to the Proto-HELIOS’s relative clumsiness. Before Dom and Jane could leave the area, Sammael snuck up from behind and impaled Dom through the back. Jane fired at the creature, but it escaped. Tony Wesker then appeared at the scene and sees Sammael escape. He apologized to Jane that he was too late to prevent the attack. Dom’s funeral was held the next day, with the entirety of the PVR as well as Jill Valentine, David Chambers, and Mary Gravling, with Tony watching from a distance. That night after the funeral, Hsieh dug Dom's body out of his grave with the help of his Workers. Hsieh injected Dom with the t+G Virus and gave Dom several other unknown modifications, reviving him. When Dom awoke, Hsieh gave him a new rifle and a shotgun as well as a full black armor set. Dom took on the identity of a mute being named "Peregrine," and set out to hunt down Silverman. In his path, Dom saw Tony prepare an attack on Chris Redfield, who was also on his way to Silverman. Dom immediately stopped the attack and engaged in close quarters combat against Tony, allowing Chris to escape and get on with his mission. Tony almost immediately saw through Dom's disguise, although Dom refused to reveal his identity at the moment. Tony offered a draw to which Dom silently agreed, and they parted ways. Some time later, Dom found Tony unconscious. After waking Tony, who then pressed him to talk, Dom decided to speak for the first time. Dom understood Tony’s hate for Chris, as the BSAA leader had assassinated Tony’s brother, but convinced Tony to focus only on Silverman. The two were able to reach Silverman’s hideout in a short period of time, and found themselves fighting the seven Banshees. Eventually, Rachel Silverman, the leader of the banshees and none other than Craig’s wife, entered the brawl and fought against Tony and Dom. None of the banshees proved to be of any match for either Tony or Dom, and the two made their way to the room Silverman was hiding in. Tony grabbed Silverman by the throat and threatened to kill the former Umbrella researcher, until Chris, Piers, and Jane entered the room. Tony looked at Dom, who nodded, and released Silverman, allowing the BSAA operatives to arrest him. Both Tony and Dom escaped through a window before Chris and Piers could turn their attention to them. After the incident, Tony told Dom that Jane had been drinking out of depression. Dom found and entered the bar Jane spent her time at, and quietly approached her from behind. He stopped her from pouring more wine into her glass by placing his hand on the bottle, causing her to look up. Seeing that Dom was alive, Jane broke down into tears, and the two embraced in a hug. Global Bioterrorist Attacks Personality Ever since the death of his adoptive mother, Dom has displayed a serious and aloof personality, almost never smiling at any given situation. Despite his withdrawn attitude, he fiercely cares for the physical well being of his allies. In most situations, Dom knows things intuitively without being able to exactly say why. Sometimes, he has "funny feelings" about when something bad happens, only to find out later that a friend is in trouble. Because of this, he trusts his own instincts above all else and tends to ignore others' opinions when they conflict with his own. It is revealed in Resident Evil: Gambit that Dom's personality is quite similar to Tammy's, due to the latter's influence on his life. Appearance Dom is Chinese American. Physically, he is relatively small and thin, but has noticeable muscle tone, which are notably shown on his arms. Being transformed by HEV, Dom's eyes have indigo irises and orange pupils. Unlike Wesker's eyes, Dom's pupils are rounded like a normal human's. Also because of HEV, a pair of nictitating membranes can be seen sliding across his eyes whenever he blinks while not wearing his helmet or sunglasses. Before becoming a freelancer, Dom is always seen wearing a ballistic vest, a pair of combat boots, and sunglasses. With the addition of above, he alternates between two outfits. When combating zombies for the first time and his search for the first HEV sample, he wears a green sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and a motorcycle helmet. For the rest of RE:HE, the entirety of RE:HE2, RE:FoL, and the first half of RE:HE3, his sweatshirt and jeans are replaced with a drab t-shirt and khaki pants, and he wears no helmet. As Peregrine, he is clad in black full body armor, and wears a respirator with red eye pieces, concealing his identity. Abilities and Skills Initially, Dom possessed noticeable superhuman qualities, having significantly quicker reflexes and more physical strength and durability than what is thought to be possible for a human. However, Dom's physical capabilities were not quite on the same level as those of Albert Wesker. Having had dedication to personal combat training, he is able to fight quite well, especially with his superhuman abilities aiding him. Unlike Wesker, Dom requires no constant dosage of anything to maintain his superhuman abilities. When Alex Hsieh recovered Dom's body, the former injected the latter with the t+G virus. Upon Dom's "rebirth," he was granted minimal electromagnetic powers. He can only go as far as releasing a small burst of EMP in all directions from his body. Dom was also given a further boost in physical strength and speed, putting him in the same league as Albert Wesker. In the end, physical power comes at costs. Having an overabundance of Type II muscle fibers and a minimal amount of Type I, Dom can exhaust himself within seconds if he is not careful. Trivia *Dom is the first protagonist to be superhuman. He has better damage resistance, the ability to sprint at an incredible speed, and powerful melee attacks. However, he is put against far greater odds than any of the other protagonists in order to provide the players a challenge. *Dom's demolition costume in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries bears a strong resemblance to the suit worn by Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3. His melee attacks and equipment of this costume are also heavily based off many attacks used by Solid Snake in the [http://projectm.dantarion.com Project M hack] of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery Image:Dom_REHE.jpg|Concept of Dom in ''RE:HE'' Category:Characters